The Journey Home Re:Twilight
by Grunt Lord Ryan
Summary: A young woman lives through hell only to be reincarnated into the Twilight-verse as Bellas younger sister. What was her past life and how is she going to change things for Bella and her future. Fem!Slash (Alpha editing and does not have beta readers.) OFC insert.


**Disclaimer:** _**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**_ **Warning:** _ **I've been known to have spelling and grammar issues throughout any story I have written. I am working on improving my skills in writing. It has Greatly dropped since I Worked on Mythical Legends my online web novel. I'm currently working on improving but it will take some time.**_

 **WARNING: Rated M for a reason, will contain content and violence not suited for those below 18 years of age.**

 **A.N.:** I work an average of 7 days a week with little time off so don't expect update to be out at a steady pace. It could be with in 24 hour to a year from now depending on what's going on.

 **CH1 Home and a new beginning**

Rayna leaned against an abandoned car at a railroad crossing in what use to be a small town outside Muskegon Michigan. Barely shifting to look down the road using the scope of her well used and trusted AR-15 rifle. The Hood of her overused and heavily patched winter coat hiding her chopped and raged black hair while shading her bright blue eyes.

After another moment she turned while sitting down slowly due to her bad leg and splint brace of scrap. Laying the gun across her lap she pulled out some of her dried meat slices from an attempt at making jerky.

Tossing a piece in her mouth she turned to her longtime companion sitting at her side panting slightly with a hungry stare at the jerky in her hands. He was just a pup when she found him in the middle of the first Quakes out west. Looking at his heavily ash covered and scared body you almost couldn't tell he was a Black lab possibly even a mixed breed due to his curled tail and being slightly on the smaller side of the bread.

Rayna tossed a piece to him while chewing on what remained of hers and thinking about what to do next. She looked over to her four wheeler that didn't have much left in her covered with bags, tarps, gas cans, and batteries. The only things she had left to her or looted over the last seven years.

"Well, there's only about two miles left buddy." Rayna said with a raspy and weak unused voice while petting him.

He just shifted his head to the side while looking at her.

"Don't… don't give me the look shadow. We're almost home…" she looked up to the cloud covered sky with a mix of snow and ash slowly raining down.

"I can't wait to see everyone again. I bet I have a few new members to meet… oh how the little one's would have grown."

Shadow bumped her hand that had stopped petting him demanding attention.

Rayna laughed looking down at him and began petting him again, "I bet they would love to meet you too buddy."

Shadow gave a low happy bark.

Rayna smiled before patting him a few times and began to get up while releasing a hiss of pain.

Shadow circled her while making whimpering sounds of worry.

Shifting her gear and pack around slightly she sighed before walking over to her four wheeler with a slight limp, "almost there buddy then we can have a long rest."

Sitting down and shifting the AR-15 to her back next to her crossbow she took a breath. Sitting a moment Rayna turned the ignition key and held it a few moments as the Four Wheeler squealed in protest before starting.

"Only two more miles then I'll have a warm meal in my belly."

Looking down at shadow wagging his tail at her side she nodded, "Well which way road or the rail line both lead to home."

Shadow quickly moved forward sniffing around a bit before moving off the road after giving a set of barks she trained him to give if he smelled a fresh trail of something or even someone.

"Well the rail way it is." Rayna said to herself while setting off after the dog.

It was obvious the railway had not been in use in years as it was not maintained and the repeated hits of natural disasters has heavily damaged it.

It took almost 40 minutes to make it behind their destination. Rayna smiled from the top of her stopped four wheeler. Up the hill on the other side of a thin tree line of about 20 or so meters was a clearing with a house built into a hill. Pulling off to the side she hopped off hiding her ride from view before slowly moving up a old trail she used to go down with Grandpa and his dogs.

After nearing the clearing Rayna slowly moved off the trail to observe the clearing. There was no light, fires, smoke or any movement that she could find. Her heart began to sink as she slowly stepped out with shadow taking the lead heading to the next cover behind a railroad tie wall and berm blocking the view from the gardens on the hill.

Looking around the house there was no signs of human life or even tracks in the 6 inch deep mix of snow and ash. Observing the house for a few more minutes began to fill Rayna's heart with dread.

"Sh...Shadow this isn't right. They should be here. Someone should be here."

Rayna moved forward having noticed the upper main floors balcony access to the hill was purposely removed leaving the walkout basement as the only entrance. Lifting her gun up to the ready she past some old sandbags and furniture set up as a defencive barrier but no damage was visible to it or the outside walls besides a broken window.

Walking through the gap in the barrier she rounded a outdoor fire pit that brought back a flash of memory she smashed down to concentrate on her surroundings. Rayna only stopped a moment at the partially open door before stepping in and quickly cleared the room like a retired soldier showed her how to do a few years back.

Everything looked mostly covered in dust with just hints of people searching the place for supply of goods before with a number of items tossed around. Rayna quickly checked the two guest rooms bathrooms and old kitchen that had been converted for storage when she was little. There was suitcases, some clothes and other items left in the rooms but there wasn't much left that wasn't damaged or unable to use.

Rayna rushed up the stairs before slowing down at the landing to the next floor sweeping the room again. The living room, Kitchen, and dining area was just as she remembered it though most of the electrical appliances and other equipment had been removed. Shadow quickly moved past her heading for the kitchen smelling around before nocking an empty dog bowl aside before moving on.

Pausing a moment while looking around tears began to stream down her cheeks. Running to the Master bedroom, then bathrooms followed by the office led to the same thing more empty rooms. Limping out to the living room Rayna slowly collapsed against a recliner crying as the hope of seeing her family left her.

After a few minutes Shadow had come up to her and began to lick her face. First she tried to shove him away but he started again not even a minute later. Instead of shoving him away this time she latched on to him as if her life depended on it.

"Their gone… Their gone… Shadow their gone. Everything pointed to them gathering here. Cousins, aunts, uncles, mom, sister… where are they!" Rayna cried into his fur.

"This can't be it! I traveled for seven years... SEVEN! I survived the start of this from the damned San Andreas Fault tearing apart the coast to the Yellowstone Super Volcano going off. Even the Damned Mississippi's New Madrid Seismic fault zone didn't stop me."

For almost an hour Rayna cried there before calming down enough for her survival instincts to kick in again. Quickly she took stock of the house before grabbing her supplies from the four wheeler and hiding her ride in the forests brush but in such a way she could still make a run for it.

There was about an hour left before the sun set and there was plenty she needed to do before she could rest for the night. The Balcony or wrap around deck was structurally stable and the access points were mostly in good order but still needed some work. For the next two hours Rayna fixed up the defences and laid down some traps before heading in to eat and clean herself up.

After melting a bucket or two of snow and filtering out as much of the ash as she could she headed in for the master bathroom. With the window blocked she lit a candle for light and began to strip off her clothes.

Just like her coat her clothes were a mess of patched cloth. Her shirt was once a dark gray t-shirt with a randoms band graphic, now it was a light faded gray with little of the graphic remaining with holes and patches covering it. She also wore some heavy duty blue jeans but now they looked more like gray rags stitched together. Her boots where falling apart being tapped and having wrapping to keep her feet warm.

After tossing her boots aside and ripping off her shirt she looked in the mirror. Her left arm was covered in a wrapping from her wrist to her shoulder blade. While a gray sports bra that was starting to get lose due to her lose of weight with not enough food. Removing her wrapping of her arm revealed it to be heavily scared from an encounter with a fire two years back. As she removed the rest of her clothes it revealed a heavily scarred body from years conflict and survival.

Fresh tears began to fall as she cleaned her body with a rag and a hot bucket of water. Tracing over each scar brought back a memory of the pain she suffered along the long journey. After finishing up with herself Rayna dragged Shadow in to clean him up even if it was a lost cause.

Finishing up and getting dressing in another ragged set of clothes Rayna set herself up in the guest room on the side of the house with some small windows just big enough to crawl out of leading under the deck into a thick bed of bushes hidden from view. Barricading the door she finally laid down to an actual bed in the first time in about two months.

She turned on her radio to tune in to the nightly broadcast from survivors or small communities. It started out first with static before she found the channel.

"...She's done it once again! The wanderer and her canine companion this time saved a caravan from raiders just outside Muskegon."

"Wait Fred a single woman and a dog?!"

"You betcha Alen this women has been talked about by travelers and communities all across the country. She randomly appeared out in california after the initial Quakes and has been heading east ever since."

"So Fred is she doing this out of the kindness of her heart or does she expect payment."

"No Alen from what I've heard she helps those she comes across and only usually asks to trade be it information or supplies. Hell she even helped out in the town wars of the great plains."

Rayna always listened to the radio since the first stations came back online. They gave her hope when she was down due to this wanderer that seems to always be just ahead of her traveling the exact path…

'wait exact path… those stories sounded like things I've done but the stories always aired randomly… I'M THE WANDERER!' she thought to herself before she began to laugh.

This whole time she had unknowingly been giving hope to herself by helping others. After another twenty minutes or so Rayna turned off the radio and fell asleep.

The next morning Rayna woke up to a coughing fit again having started around the time of the supervolcano going off and its ashclouds covering much of north america. After taking a moment she got and began her morning routines and let shadow out so he wouldn't make a mess.

After taking the time to cook a small meal if it could be called that Rayna began looking through the house once more. Some of the items made her laugh and cry as she found old books she or her family read. Useless old video games she use to love to play. Then all the old pictures and photo albums of past family gatherings.

Searching the rooms allowed her to find some ammunition and some stuff to help make homemade explosives or traps. But still the amount she found was nowhere near what she hoped to have as Her uncle, Grandpa and cousin served in the military and all had guns.

In total she only had three magazines left for her AR-15, four and a half for her Beretta Px4 Storm Pistols, and about 17 arrows for her crossbow. In a light skirmish she should do fine but raider or Shaker bands would give her a problem.

The last room she was going to check before lunch was the office. Looking through the the papers and other items she came across a journal like the ones she started during the start of everything. Rayna quickly began to skim through the journal hoping to find where the rest of her family went.

...ted in California with the San Andreas fault going off… No ones heard from Rayna in over a week and communications with the west coast are almost non existent I hope she's alright… its getting worse there are Hurricanes hitting the south and east coasts, the full west coast has become fully active with quakes and volcanoes going off. The rest of the family has decided to meet up in michigan… Katty and her family didn't make it out of the south… Tanya and mom can't make it out of Arizona all flights have long since stopped and the highways are a death trap...

Rayna began to cry at the loss of her cousin but continued on.

...Christine and the rest of her family besides Rayna arrived just the other day. At least we have a doctor on hand now Dads not doing so well… Heidi made it out of Chicago and arrived yesterday I feel sorry for their loss of Katty. Her younger twins and remaining daughter seem to be doing ok but there is worry that one of them got sick due to a bad flu break out before the left… they were right to be worried the twins were sick within the first 24 hours…

...its been a bad few month the twins passed away within a week followed by Christine's youngest step son… we've taken measures to quarantine the sick since we are almost out of our remaining medicine… I lost them both my kids dads gone…. Well things are looking up a bit we've managed to begin growing enough food and our hunting trips are going ok but at this rate there might not be anything to hunt by next summer…

...It's been about 2 years since we lost Rayna and this all started. It's gotten quiet probably only six or so houses with in two miles with anyone living in them. Most either died or moved off… this winter has been horrible we weren't able to stock enough food and its dropping far below zero. Mom passed away last night and Christine's remaining daughter isn't doing to well… Christine's daughter and husband just past away at least her eldest step son and only step daughter and two grand kids are alright... We buried them with the rest in the back yard near the back of the garage wood line and gardens…

Rayna stopped reading and rushed out of the house freezing on the incline up the hill seeing the first grave marker. Slowly walking up more grave markers came into sight. There was sixteen markers but only nine markers had raised mounds.

Rayna slowly passed each one with their name and an item or two resting on a stone or wood cross. stopping at her sister's grave she collapsed to her knees unable to process her greef as she looked at the cross with her sisters necklaces one matching her own with their father's ashes having passed away almost a year before everything started.

After a few moments shadow sat next to Rayna before she pulled him into a hug. They sat there for almost two hours. Eventually Rayna got up and read the other graves with the next one having her name. She stared at it for a minute before marching forward and ripping it out of the ground and tossing it away.

The rest of the afternoon went by with Rayna keeping a fire going in the barricade's fire pit. Eventually she managed to make dinner before reading more of the journal.

...it's been four years there's only one other family in the area but we've seen more raiders and caravans moving about… The radio stations are back up and the stories about the shaker's or Cannibals as they are known, Raider's, and these town wars are getting to us… These stories about the wonder can't be true not even trained military would attempt half those stunts as a team let alone by themselves…

...It's been over five years since everything's gone to hell we felt those new quakes from the mississippi they frightened everyone… their seems to be a few communities coming together one east of us one a little north east and one out of Mackinac and Bois Blanc islands. We have been talking about joining one of these communities since the neighboring family just got taken out by some raiders at least it wasn't any shaker's… We decided to head to the closest community we will be heading out in a day or two depending on the weather…

Rayna's tears of loss steadily changed to tears of home to find her Mother, Uncle and anyone else that she didn't see's names in the backyard. Before going to bed Rayna picked up one of her sisters favorite books that they both liked to read before their movies came out… Twilight.

She began to read while listening to the radio for a chapter or two remember once again as Bella Swan was treated as a doormat, and with more passing time she remembered the other characters and their background… she new what Rosalie Hale felt as she has experienced it and has saved other in time or was just to late.

"There was a sighting of a number of shaker's moving just outside Muskeg…"

Rayna turned off the radio as she was beginning to fall asleep not hearing the warning.

The next morning just after getting a late start for the day she heard a sound causing her to pause. She could hear engines nearing. Heading down the stairs she noticed the seemed to have stopped far too close for her liking.

Having a pistol ready Rayna froze for a second hearing a voice in the yard just beyond her brocade. She started to run to the guest room shadow on her heels. Once in the room she slowly slid the window open and slid her weapons and pack out.

Shadow barely made a whimper at the sounds of the other room beginning to be ransacked with men yelling. Rayna quickly lifted shadow out the window before climbing out herself. Turning around she slowly slid the window shut. Noticing the door beginning to open she slide to the side and hid in the bushes with shadow by her side and her AR-15 held to her chest.

"Well looky here looks like someone's been in here."

"Naaa looks like they've been long gone."

"Hope not I'm hungry and we haven't had a good feast in a week."

Rayna wanted to gag at the thought to that comment but stayed quiet and watched as another Shaker walked past the bushes. Shadow staid chrouched ears back but didn't make a sound. They stayed there for the next thirty or so minutes watching as the Shakers ransack the place looking for the chance to escape or until they decided to leave.

Rayna let out a breath as they walked off over to the next house opposite the direction of her four wheeler though they did leave their four miscellaneous vehicles in the driveway with two guards. Waiting a few more minutes to make sure no one was coming back.

Rayna looked down at Shadow while strapping on her pack while whispering, "come on boy let's get out of here."

They snuck around the house and headed down towards the trail before freezing at the sound of a woman screaming, a baby crying and men yelling. Rayna slowly looked over her shoulder towards the treeline leading to the next house. Looking back at Shadow she contemplated what to do. Run or help them… well it was an easy choice one she has always taken on her journey.

Rayna looked down at her longtime companion and spoke the few lines she always said before a fight, "Well shadow… I could never turn away from those in need. It won't be easy but… but it's always better to have hope for a brighter future."

Rayna just smiled at Shadow as he wagged his tail and gave a soft bark, "let's go boy."

Turning around she snuck up the side of the house and looked to the driveway at the vehicles and guards posted. Slowly sitting next to the garage that was separate from the house Rayna switched out her AR-15 for her crossbow and quickly loaded it. Slowly edging around the corner she took aim at the closest of the two men. Breathing out she released the arrow before dropping back to reload out of sight.

She heard a soft gargled cry and someone cursing as she went. Once again ready Rayna aimed around the corner and fired at the man that had ran to his companion taking him down with an arrow to the chest.

Looking around a moment she slid her crossbow over her shoulder while slider her long knife from her right boot. Rushing forward with a twisted grimace from her legs protest she ran to the downed men. Quickly she slit their throats before turning away from the dieing men.

After taking a moment to steady herself Rayna moved over to the truck and looked for the access to the fuel tank. It was just the right size out of the corner of her eye she noticed some gas cans on the bed of the truck causing her to smile. Quickly she grabbed one of the cans and begane drenching the cars and the men with the gasoline before dropping the can and pulling a metal pipe from her pack.

Rayna smiled down at shadow who was sniffing and irritated by the flammable fluid, "Last pipe bomb, and it's going to be a big one."

Rayna quickly set the fuse and duck tapped the pipe into the place. Lighting a match she looked at Shadow for a moment before lighting the fuse. Both ran for the treeline behind the garage.

Barely a moment later the truck exploded setting fire to everything around it. Men from the other side of the treeline began to yell. Rayna stayed hidden in the bushes watched as eight men ran past her and Shadow.

Slowly Rayna crept towards the neighboring house drawing her AR-15 clicking off the safety. Hiding behind a tree she Looked into the clearing. There was two women one holding a baby holding each other tightly while three men where near them looking beat up and kneeling on the ground. Around them where four men with guns in hand while another three talked off to the side while keeping an eye out.

One of the guards laughed, "we'll be eating good tonight."

Another spoke up, "what about the fun we'll have with the wenches."

Rayna was sickened by their comments but sighted the guards in while thinking of a plan.

'Guards first then the three… guards first then the three. Need to watch out for the other eight they could be back in a minute or two after the first shot.'

Grabbing a mashed together sound maker from her pocket. After winding it up she handed it to shadow who took it in his mouth just the right way to keep it from going off. Giving two soft whistles and pointing of down the treeline shadow ran off.

Thirty seconds later a buzzing and whirring sound went off down the treeline and Rayna sighted back in on the guard waited as the men in the clearing looked over in the direction. A moment later she pulled the trigger taking the man down shifted her aim and took out another.

A moment later the rest ran for cover a third going down with another shot. Hiding behind the tree Rayna took another breath before leaning out to take aim at the final guard who had started to turn his gun on the captives. A fourth shot and the man went down.

Barely a second later she was taking fire from the three men who had gotten to cover. Giving another set of whistle calls and a puse later was soon meet by growls and a Man yelling as Shadow began to rip into him having circled around since the distraction.

Quickly Rayna moved to the next tree firing a few shots at the two other men in cover trying to keep them off Shadow. Barely a second after she got behind the next tree she was taking fire again the cry's from the man shadow was attacking stopped. Another growl and a yell told her Shadow had moved on to his next target.

Jumping out of cover Rayna ran towards the clearing while firing at the last of the men in the clearing. A yell and a whimper caused Rayna to freeze out in the open. A gun fired and she felt something nock her to the side.

Turning with it Rayna fired into the man as he moved back into cover. Landing sprawled out on the ground she yelled in pain from the side of her chest. Slowly getting up she heard another growl and the gargled sound of Shadows dieing target.

Rayna held a hand to her side hissing in pain before lifting it to find it covered in blood.

"Shit… Shit i'm hit… Shadow!"

Quickly moving forward Rayna rounded the impromptu cover of the men to find Shadow heavily breathing on his side with a long jagged cut from a knife crossing part of his stomach and chest.

"No! Shadow come on stay with me buddy." Rayna cried out rushing to his side barely noticing the Captives grabbing some guns and getting behind cover.

Patting the side of his head Rayna grabbed out her med kit, "I got you everything will be alright… I got you."

Rayna ducked as more guns began to fire as the eight men broke back into the clearing. Grabbing her gun again she fired off randomly managing to hit one just before her ammo clip clicked empty. ducking back down to the side of her whimpering companion a pool of blood forming around them in the snow.

Rayna took mainly pot shots before calming herself enough to take careful aim. Another five went down from the captives and her returned fire. After shooting another something hit her left shoulder nocking the gun out of her hands.

Sprawled out on the ground again her arm and shoulder hurt to the point she was screaming out in pain. Laying there a bit longer the fire petered out until she heard a shout from the captives though she couldn't make out what the said.

Slowly Rayna rolled over and dragged herself to shadows side grabbing the medkit again to try and keep shadow from bleeding out. Grabbing bandages and everything out she went to work with only one good arm it did almost nothing.

Rayna didn't notice as one of the women came to her side.

"Thanks for the… Shit Guys she's been hit!"

A man ran over pulling her from Shadow.

"NO! I need to help Shadow!"

The man didn't listen quickly looking her over while the woman quickly checked on the dog. The woman turned back to her.

"I'm sorry… He's gone."

Rayna began to sob, "No He can't… He can't… He's all I have left."

Rayna tried to reach for shadow but the woman stopped her.

"He's gone and if you won't let us help you so will you."

Rayna stopped putting up a fight and just continued to cry.

"Shit the medkits almost empty not enough…" the man growled looking through her medkit.

"There's… There's another medkit on my fourwheeler."

The Man turned to her, "where is it?"

"Neighboring… House down the trail behind the berm… its covered in a camo tarp and branches off the left side."

The man nodded while running off the woman held a cloth over Rayna's wounds while trying to keep pressure on it. Another man shot a Flare gun into the air.

Rayna asked, "Why?"

The man looked down at her, "The local communities militia patrols the area…"

Rayna was barely able to make it out as she passed out fading in and out.

"...Shit she's not going to make it at this rate…"

"...There almost here…"

Tires squealed to a stop with men hopping out.

"...Wanderer and dog…"

"Rayna?!"

Rayna started to open her eyes hearing her name while coughing, "Who?What?"

"Rayna." a forty something fifty something year old man said.

Rayna gave a blood covered smile, "uncle!"

"Oh God Rayna… How? When?

"Just...Just got home… I brought a friend… Buddy or Shy could play with."

"Their gone…"

Rayna had more tears slide down her face, "Oh… Who's still…"

He smiled sadly, "Your mother Christine, step brother and sister, both nieces and a new nephew."

Rayna smiled at that.

…"three of your cousins, well me and your aunt Heidi… that's it."

Rayna continued to cry while pulling him into a hug.

"Uncle who's This?" a teen girl asked behind him.

"This is your aunt Rayna." he turned smiling.

"But I thought she was dead?!" the girl stuture out.

Rayna laughed before coughing up some blood, "Not yet."

Her uncle held her arm looking at her worriedly, "we need to get you back."

Rayna noticed her vision was slowly fading, "I'm Home Uncle… I brought some presents… sorry they've been used a bit but… they work just fine."

Her uncle looked confused and worriedly at her and at a woman that had been trying to work on her, "What do you mean."

Rayna smiled sadly vision almost completely gone, "I'm… I'm not going to make it."

Her uncle froze as she continued, "I… I can't see anything… and it's getting hard… Harder to breathe."

Sliding the pack off her good shoulder Rayna slid it to where she last saw her uncle, "I found your journal… I made a few of my… my own."

Rayna could just hear them crying as everything else began to fade, "I'm home… See… See you soon Alice…" she managed to whisper.

Her uncle gasped out through tears, "Welcome home."

Slowly the last breath left her lips.

After a few minutes of her uncle and niece crying in eachothers arms he opened the backpack and pulled out the journal's skimming through them. The first first started out seven years ago filled with writing and notes with random items, a preserved flower and pictures.

In the sixth book stopping on another photo with Rayna, Shadow, and another young woman with spiked short black hair. The woman and Rayna were kissing while the dog was looking at the camera. Flipping it over he found their names and a poem about a pixie and a moon. Looking at pictures before this and one or two after of this woman Alice he new Rayna deeply loved her…

 **(-Twilight Verse-)**

 **Fall 2004- Area N/A**

Rayna snapped awake looking around her she found herself on a bus travelling along a road through a forest. It looked like it was late in the day and there was no ash or snow in sight.

"What?!" she hissed out to herself before feeling something moving around on her chest.

Looking down she found herself wearing a dark baggy Hoody with something moving around underneath it. Slowly lifting the neck of her sweater forward she saw a familiar looking little black puppy shifting around looking up at her.

"Shadow?" she asked hesitantly.

He just gave a small yip before closing his eyes resting on her chest.

She looked over to see a older woman giving her a strange look from the seat over. Looking away She tried to remember what was going on. That's when things got strange.

She remembered her life and its seven years of hell and then she also remembered a Life as Rayna Swan younger sister to Isabella(Bella) Swan by a year. Daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee who was dragged away with Bella to Phoenix when they divorced. The last seven years have been an abusive hell for her due to Renee and eventually Phil. Bella the only light in her life besides Charlie who she hasn't seen in years due to Renee.

She went through her memories and began to cry the last years memories were filled with beating and Renee and Phil holding her down to a bed and… she didn't want to remember. Bella had snuck her out of there and gave her enough money and her phone to take a series of buses to Forks.

Before Bella Swan had fallen asleep she had just called Charlie who was freaking out with Renee having told him she ran away. She had told him she was on her way and didn't want to return to Renee and that she would be there by 8pm and wanted to be picked up from the Bus stop or Depo whatever it was.

As Rayna thought she noticed something on her arm and slid up the sleeve. It was the burn she had received in those years of hell. Soon looking at her exposed skin she noticed she still had all the scars of her past life with new memories on how she got them.

 **Forks, Washington 8:03Pm**

Rayna grabbed her bag and limped off the bus keeping Shadow hidden in her hoodie for now. Looking around she headed off towards the general parking lot easily spotting a police Car with her FATHER in front of it.

Quickly she limped over her Rayna Swan side taking over, "Daddy!" she cried tears coming down her face.

Charlie noticed the limp and that Rayna Wasn't looking well, "Rayna what Happened to you!"

"Renee… could you not crush my Puppy?... and can you take me to the Hospital…" she barely got out as she collapsed into his arms.

Worriedly Charlie Cursed to himself carrying her to his car and laying her in the back seat before hopping in and driving her to the hospital.

Rayna felt like she was fading in and out again like when she died hearing things.

"...Officer swan what?" "Please Help my Daughter!"...

"...Shit prep her for surgery… get a rape kit in here…"

"... She's stable for now…"

"Oh god Rayna what did they do to you…"

Rayna finally managed to pull herself out of sleep and looked around. She was in a hospital room. Charlie sat at the end of the bed asleep in a chair with Shadow on his lap. Watching them for a moment she turned to the door as it opens.

A blond pale man with golden eyes stepped in, "good you're awake you sure gave your father and us a scare a few times there."

Rayna just stared at him and his golden eyes.

"Oh where are my manners I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

 **Codex/info:**

 **Character profile:**

Name: Rayna Swan(Greenwood)

 _Actress:_ _Kate Beckinsale, Selene's look from Underworld_

Height: 5'9"

Hair: Black almost shoulder length

Born:

Original- October, 24 1993 - March, 28 2024

RE:Twilight- October, 24 1989 - N/A

 **Weapons:**

Custom AR-15- scope, BiPod, customized over time with looted parts main ranged weapon

Shadow NXT Crossbow- scope, Usually used for hunting or silent kills

2 Beretta Px4 Storm Pistols- one blocky, one sleek and curving.

Trail hand Axe- built in compass

Hunting Knife- 7.75 in

A few pocket/utility Knives-

 **Gear:**

Four wheeler/ATV:

Small single pot Portable camp stove: can use wood, Charcoal...

Portable fold up solar panel/charger: Meant for small electronics or batteries.

Miscellaneous repair kit: for ATV, and other equipment.

Water purifier: For Drinking water

Mini/portable fishing kit: assembles a full fishing rod, gear, and tackle


End file.
